


Finding Solace in a Malfoy's Arms

by Draco_Amante



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Amante/pseuds/Draco_Amante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's had one hell of a week, and there's only one person who can make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Solace in a Malfoy's Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkissed/gifts).



Sometimes, it really did seem as if absolutely everyone just wanted to rain on his parade. Honestly, if the showers didn’t let up soon, Charlie himself was going to bring one hell of a storm crashing down on them all in retaliation.  
That metaphor followed through properly, right? Right.  
Shaking his head, Charlie headed down Origin Alley; very much the ‘place to be’, a land of modern technomancy and high fashion, over-priced coffees and exquisite cakes. Including, also, the Malfoy Family’s new venture, Chiffonier du Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy himself.  
At least, hopefully it included Draco - otherwise Charlie’s visit was going to be a bit awkward.

He normally wouldn’t risk it, bothering Draco at work. Their relationship was very much a secret, carried out in Muggle London and Charlie’s flat whenever they could both get away without arousing suspicion. Which was unfortunately much easier for Charlie - being self-employed with no colleagues, he could easily make time for Draco.  
Sometimes, he wondered how hard Draco was actually trying to see him.  
That was probably a bit unfair.  
Draco was under a lot of pressure, with a new business to run, and a pregnant wife. (Charlie did feel a bit guilty about the pregnant wife, but it was clear that Draco wasn’t especially in love with her, and he was not at all willing to give Draco up to a woman who was very much a ‘respectable match’ rather than a lover.)

Reaching Chiffonier du malfoy, it was clear that it was Astoria Malfoy at the front desk, but then Draco was likely to be out the back. At least, that’s what Charlie told himself, pushing open the door, the soft chiming of a bell causing Astoria to look up at him with a smile (it faded somewhat when she realised it was Charlie, but he could hardly blame her).  
“I do realise I’m not your usual customer,” he began, using his most charming smile, because it couldn’t hurt. “I was just wondering if Draco is here?”  
It was fairly clear she didn’t want to admit to Draco’s presence, but she did turn and knock on the door behind her, and enquire through.  
Thank fuck, Draco agreed to see him. Sometimes you just need to talk things through with a person.

Stepping into Draco’s office, Charlie felt his heart sink at the expression on Draco’s face. This is not what he came looking for at all.  
“Are you insane?” Draco hissed, eyes panicked behind his furious glare. “My wife is in the next room. You should not be here.” His arms were crossed, his posture rigid, and it was almost as if another man sat here - not Charlie’s Draco, the sarcastic and wry but sweetly charming youth. This was another creature entirely: Lucius Malfoy’s heir.  
“I needed to see you.” Circe’s tits, he sounded so pathetic, begging for some understanding from the stoney Lord before him. However, it did seem to break through the ice, a little, and Draco’s glare did relax a bit.  
“Charles. What could be so important that you had to see me now?”  
Charlie swallowed harshly, trying to rein himself in a bit. But there was something there, wasn’t there, that said what Draco’s words were not; that he did care, that he wanted Charlie to be ok?  
He sighed heavily, collapsing into the chair in front of Draco’s desk.  
“The world hates me?” he offers, weakly, a small self-deprecating smile on his lips. Draco just frowns, and Charlie knows he needs to elaborate.

Firstly, work has rather dried up what with the latest Ministry restructuring. They’ve created a much more comprehensive Magical Creatures division, which has meant a lot less for Charlie to do, and the few things he might still be called in to deal with aren’t currently an issue.  
George is refusing to take potions for his depression, instead taking it out his anger and hurt on the rest of his family, especially Charlie, because he keeps trying to get George to accept a bit of help.  
His neighbour has put a hole in the wall that goes right through to Charlie’s apartment, and is arguing with the landlord over who should pay for the repair, which means no-one is bloody well repairing it. And it’s large enough to fit his head through.  
Also, the puppy he was going to get ended up being bought by someone else, because the owner forgot that Charlie had actually asked for it, and all the others had already been purchased by the time he found out about it.

Although he didn’t say it, there was also the fact that Charlie hadn’t actually had a chance to spend time with Draco in over a fortnight.

Finishing his rant, Charlie sank back into his seat, brooding a bit. He didn’t really expect any advice or what-have-you in return, it just felt like such a relief to tell someone.  
“I think we need to get shit-faced,” Draco offered after a moment, his frown rather more concerned than angry. It was probably because Charlie so rarely let anything get to him, was so often cheerful in the face of absolutely everything, and Draco wasn’t an idiot - he could easily infer that Charlie had missed him. Why else seek Draco out?  
Slowly, Charlie smiled.  
“I think you may be right.”

Draco waved his wand a few times, securing the door against intrusion and summoning a bottle of Firewhiskey. Taking a large swig, he settled himself in Charlie’s lap and offered the bottle.  
“Your good health.”  
Charlie grinned, winding one arm around Draco’s waist and taking the bottle in the other, drinking heartily as Draco pressed a biting kiss to his throat. Handing the bottle back, he let Draco take another sip before threading his fingers through soft white-blonde hair and kissing him deeply, desperately, saying in action rather than words just how much he’d missed Draco, needed him.  
It wasn’t a statement Draco could ignore, and he responded in kind, setting the bottle onto the desk and letting his hands explore beneath Charlie’s shirt, grinding himself down into Charlie’s lap as his mouth was devoured.  
It was often like this, furiously needy, as if every night they didn’t spend together built up until it was finally released in torrents of kisses, possessive touches, claiming…  
It wasn’t long before Draco was riding Charlie hard, breath hot and panting in Charlie’s ear as he thrust up to meet each fall, fingers clutching Draco’s arse firmly enough to bruise.  
And once they were finally spent, leaning on each other, Charlie gently stroking Draco’s spine, the wry smile Charlie so loved was pressed against his throat as Draco murmured,  
“Highlight of the week, Charles?”  
Charlie gave a breathless little laugh in confirmation, squeezing Draco tightly before letting him go, knowing it was time to leave - before Astoria grew suspicious.  
“Absolutely. Now get back to work, gorgeous.”  
Draco slid from him with a grin, tidying himself up until he was as perfectly immaculate as he was before Charlie walked in, throwing sly glances Charlie’s way as he cleaned up in turn.

As Charlie walked out the door, Draco called after him,  
“I’m free Thursday, Mr. Weasley. We can continue our discussion then.”  
Charlie could only pray his answering grin wasn’t giving them away.


End file.
